What is wrong with Eric? The End
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Eric and one of the twins are hospitalized.. Why? Find out... Please READ AND REVEIW!
1. Default Chapter

These two stories are set in the third season. The first one is about Eric having trouble with some counseling sessions and gets ill while giving one of his boys a bath.  
  
The second one is: Misunderstandings.  
  
Eric thinks that Annie doesn't love him and tries to fix it but gets jealous.  
  
BOTH STORIES ARE PG-13 just in case.  
  
Mostly about Eric/Annie. 


	2. Happenings

Eric was working in his office when Annie called him.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi, Annie."  
  
"I have a favor."  
  
"Okay, sure I'm free for an hour then I can come home but I can come home now to watch Sam and David while you take Simon to the doctor."  
  
Eric then got home to take the rest of the day off then Annie left to get Simon for the appointment. Eric was up in his room playing airplane with the twins when he felt pain in his arm as he put Sam down on the bed next to David then laid down on the bed next to the boys when the pain stayed but didn't get worse. A few minutes later the pain went away then he had fallen asleep. Sam turned over on his side so he can crawl over to Eric's head to play with Eric's short hair. David crawled on Eric's chest to hit him on his chest. [Kind of like patting on his chest.]  
  
[Eric was laying on the bed in a vertical angle and so were the twins. The twins won't be able to fall off the sides of the bed.]  
  
Mary, Lucy and Ruthie got home then started looking for Eric and the twins.  
  
"Dad?" Mary called out to Eric.  
  
"I wonder if he went with Simon and mom."  
  
"No, who will take care of the twins?" Lucy asks.  
  
"OOOOOWWWWWWW!!" A voice screams out.  
  
"What was that?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"It's coming from upstairs." Lucy says as Mary runs upstairs led by Lucy, and Ruthie.  
  
"OW!!." A voice says.  
  
"It's coming from mom and dad's room". Lucy says, "dad's gotta be home."  
  
"Why is daddy screaming?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"We'll soon find out." Mary says as she knocks on the door then walks in.  
  
"Dad, you're home." Lucy says.  
  
"Hey, when did you guys get in?" Eric asks nervously.  
  
"We just got in." Mary says.  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, uh..uh nothing." Eric says nervously.  
  
"What? Dad were you screaming?" Mary asks.  
  
"Well, uh yeah I guess." Eric responds while holding Sam on his lap and pulling David on his lap as he is sitting up on the bed facing the girls.  
  
"Why were you screaming daddy?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"Well, uh...I must have fallen asleep and slept on my arm and shoulder and the pain just woke me up and your brothers were pulling on my shirt and got some of my chest hair." Eric replies.  
  
"I'm glad you are okay daddy." Ruthie says as she hugs Eric then goes in her room.  
  
"Dad, do you want me to watch the twins?" Mary asks.  
  
"I think Simon and mom should be getting home by now." Eric says.  
  
"Just let me know, I'm going to do my homework now." Mary says.  
  
"Okay." Eric replies then Mary closes the door and leaves.  
  
After the girls leave he lays back down on the bed groaning slightly in pain then he hears the front door open and the pain is gone.  
  
"You bad boy that really hurt." Eric tells Sam as he gives Sam a kiss on the forehead then puts Sam in his crib then he put David in his crib then was rubbing his chest as Annie walked in the bedroom door.  
  
"Hi honey." Eric welcomed Annie with a kiss.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Dad?" Simon said.  
  
"Yeah Simon?"  
  
"Did anyone call?" Simon asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay." Simon replies then walks to his room.  
  
"What happened at the doctor's appointment?"  
  
"Oh Simon is healthy." Annie says.  
  
Two nights later Deena's parents and Deena were coming over for dinner and Simon was dressed up for the occasion as well as Ruthie. Eric was in his den doing work when the pain started again so he laid on his couch trying to keep quiet. Ruthie saw Eric then went to get Simon.  
  
"Simon come here"  
  
"I'm watching TV with Deena." Simon says.  
  
"Simon come on." Ruthie then pulls on Simon then he just decides to see what she wants.  
  
Simon sees Eric bent over on his couch in pain and goes to get Annie. Annie walks in the den to see what is wrong with Eric.  
  
"Eric, are you alright? Eric?" Annie asks worriedly.  
  
"Yeah." Eric responds.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine why?" Eric says then asks.  
  
"I saw you on the couch leaning over on your side like you were hurting then I went to get Simon." Ruthie explains.  
  
"Then I went to get mom because you were on your side." Simon backs up Ruthie.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Simon, Ruthie let me talk to your father alone please?" Annie asks.  
  
"Okay." Simon says as he and Ruthie leave to watch TV.  
  
"Eric, there is something wrong with you. Before you say anything I am worried about you. You seem flushed and tired and Ruthie and Mary told me that you screaming two days ago. Did that have to do with the twins crawling all over you or not? And I want a straight answer."  
  
"Well, I have been tired lately and I fell asleep when I was taking care of the twins. They were crawling on me, I'm not sure which twin it was but one of them got a good grip of my chest hairs and hurt me."  
  
"Okay Eric but honey if you are hurting when you need to go to the doctor please tell me." Annie said as she left for the kitchen.  
  
Eric then goes back to work until dinner was called. During dinner the phone rang and Eric went to get it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Linda. How are things going? Really? No! That's crazy!!! What are you going to do?"  
  
"Okay, probably a good idea. Sure I'll meet you there. Listen, will it be okay if I bring a friend of mine who happens to be a police officer? I think we should involve the police as well. Okay I'll see you then, bye." Eric then hangs up the phone.  
  
That same evening Eric goes to bed then a few hours later wakes up sweating so he gets up to go downstairs to get a glass of water then the pain starts to set in but it goes away within 30 seconds. Eric then goes to the bathroom then goes back to bed but Annie suspects something is really wrong but falls asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning.....  
  
Eric is downstairs talking to Matt as Annie and Mary come down with the twins. Mary puts Sam in a high chair and Annie puts David in a high chair.  
  
"Mom, will it be okay if I take Ruthie out for ice cream after I pick her up?" Matt asks.  
  
"Does she want to go with you?"  
  
"I haven't told her yet and I just wanted to know if it is okay." Matt replies.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Matt goes upstairs to ask if Ruthie wants to go which she says yes. Eric then leaves, Annie asks Mary if she can feed the twins for a few minutes so she can talk to Eric, Mary says yes.  
  
"Eric Camden!!!!"  
  
"Yeah Annie?"  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Annie asks angrily.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? I heard you last night. You were sweating all over the sheet honey and there is a stain from your sweat even your pajamas smell. You go downstairs to get a drink then you go to the bathroom and back to bed. You have been like this for a few days now and I am worried." Annie asked then responded with slight anger.  
  
"Look honey I'm fine. I'm just stressed out right now that's all."  
  
"I want you to see a doctor."  
  
"Oh honey I'm fine."  
  
"Fine. I'll see you tonight." Annie then walks back in the house.  
  
Eric then gets in the car and drives off as Mary takes Simon and Ruthie to school then gets herself and Lucy to class. After school Simon is picked up by Mary and she sees Matt picking up Ruthie then Mary drives home.  
  
"Mom, we're home." Simon says.  
  
"Hi kids."  
  
"Mom, we are not kids." Mary says  
  
"Oh you're not?"  
  
"No." The three say in unison  
  
"Well what are you?"  
  
"Uh.....Young adults." They say in unison again  
  
"But you know what?"  
  
"What?" Simon asks.  
  
"I'm still your mother."  
  
"We know mom." Mary says as she, Lucy and Simon give Annie a hug.  
  
"Oh Mary, did Matt pick up Ruthie?"  
  
"Yea I saw Matt pick up Ruthie."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Simon and his sisters go upstairs to do homework as Annie finishes up on the laundry. Two hours later Matt and Ruthie come home from the park, just after they walk in Annie asks how their day was.  
  
"Did you have fun with Matt?"  
  
"Yea. We went to get ice cream then we went to the park." Ruthie says.  
  
"You had a good time huh?"  
  
"Yea. Thank you Matt." Ruthie says.  
  
"What are brothers for?" Matt says as he and Ruthie goes upstairs.  
  
Annie called everyone for dinner. Everyone sat for dinner except for Eric.  
  
"Mom, do you want me to call dad at work?" Matt asks.  
  
"Yes, please ask him what time he will be coming home?." Annie asks Matt as he leaves for the phone. A few minutes later Matt comes back.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I couldn't reach him, I kept getting his voice mail at work." Matt says.  
  
"Did you page him?"  
  
"No, do you want me to?" Matt says.  
  
"No, just eat."  
  
After dinner, Mary and Matt do the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, Lucy and Ruthie clean off the table while Annie was cleaning up the twins and Simon was upstairs finishing his homework. An hour later Annie was playing with the twins in the living room with Ruthie as Mary, Lucy tidy up their room while Matt would call Eric when asked to by Annie. Two hours later Annie had put the twins down, Lucy, Mary, Ruthie and Simon went to bed. Matt went down to the church to see if Eric is there then Matt came home telling Annie that Eric wasn't there.  
  
"Do you want me to get Sgt. Micheals?"  
  
"Your father has to be missing for 24 hours before we can call him so lets' wait and see." Annie says.  
  
"Okay I'm going to head off to bed now. Good night mom."  
  
"Good night." Annie replies as she waits in the living room.  
  
Matt is already in bed and Annie then went to bed 20 mins. later. All is quiet as GlenOak and the Camdens minus Eric sleep. 


	4. Gonna be okay?

10:00pm  
  
Everyone asleep. Eric walks through the front door tired, and frightened in how the counseling sessions have gone with Linda and her husband.  
  
"I hope he doesn't have a gun."  
  
Eric then puts his dinner in the microwave then opens a soda to drink. He sits and eats as Simon walks downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Simon? Why aren't you in bed?" Eric asks.  
  
"I had a nightmare, dad."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Eric asked.  
  
"It was about you."  
  
"Me?" Eric asked confused.  
  
"I'm worried about you." Simon says as he sits next to Eric.  
  
"What was your nightmare about?"  
  
"Well, remember when Ruthie and I saw you on the couch in pain yesterday?" Simon asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I dreamt that you were in church doing your Sunday sermon then minutes later you collapsed clutching your heart and you died." Simon tells him.  
  
"I--I oh Simon come here, son."  
  
"Dad, I don't want to lose you." Simon replies.  
  
"It's gonna be okay." Eric says as he is consoling Simon.  
  
"Listen, I've been pretty stressed out and with this counseling session it's been pretty rough. I'll make an appointment tomorrow morning, okay."  
  
"Okay dad. I love you." Simon says.  
  
"I love you too son." Eric says as he hugs Simon then Simon heads back to bed.  
  
Annie heads upstairs after eavesdropping from the kitchen stairs as Eric finishes up, drinks his soda then does his dishes and heads off to bed.  
  
The next morning Eric gets up, takes a shower, gets dressed, helps Annie with getting the twins dressed then carries Sam as Annie carries David downstairs and puts them in their high chair. Eric then goes upstairs to get his phone book then he calls his doctor to set up an appointment but the doctor tells Eric he is free at 10:00, Eric tells him he will be there. Matt sees Eric and asks to talk to him.  
  
"Dad?" Matt asked  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"Where were you last night? Mom was worried about you." Matt says.  
  
"Matt, I can only tell you this, I was meeting with a client in a lawyers office and well, things just got hectic. I can't get into specifics but after this is all over I will talk with you if you still want to know and Annie."  
  
After breakfast the kids have left and Matt, the twins are fed and they are playing in their crib in the living room. Eric tries to talk to Annie.  
  
"Honey, I'm really sorry I didn't call you last night. I had a meeting with a client at a lawyers office and it got quiet hectic. That is all I can tell you." Eric responds.  
  
"Eric, I am really worried about you. I mean... you have been running around alot and I think you need to lighten your load. Your children are starting to worry about you."  
  
"Honey, I love you and I promise that I will see a doctor soon okay." Eric promises his wife.  
  
"Is that a promise? Can I go with you?"  
  
"Who will watch the twins?" Eric asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I made an appointment this morning at 10:00." Eric responds.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Ya. I'm not lying." Eric says.  
  
"I can call Matt and see what he is doing."  
  
"You don't trust me, do you?" Eric says then asks.  
  
"No."  
  
"How about this, this is my doctor's number and I'll have him call you or you call him and you can ask him." Eric says.  
  
"Okay but you better be there. Or else."  
  
"Okay." Eric kisses Annie then leaves for work.  
  
An hour and a half after Eric got to work, he left for his appointment with Dr. Early. Dr. Early calls Eric in and they both talk about Eric's heart. Eric is taken in to a room where an Echocardiogram will be done then an EKG.  
  
Please read and review or I will not continue this story. 


	5. Check up

During the Echo, he started to feel pain in his chest and the doctors were watching his heart and couldn't see any blockages or anything that could cause such problem. After Eric's checkup and what Eric has told Dr. Early, the doctor concluded that Eric probably is under stress and must slow down. After his appointment Eric sits in his office thinking about what he will do about the rough and hectic counseling session that has really bothered him. Minutes later Sgt. Micheals walks in.  
  
"Eric? Eric?"  
  
"Oh, hi Sgt. Micheals, Mrs. Washington and Mr. Hayes." Eric says.  
  
"Hello Reverend Camden." Mrs. Washington and Mr. Hayes greet Eric.  
  
"Reverend there is something that we need to tell you. Mr. Hayes and I have decided that it would be best if you don't counsel Mr. Roberts or Mrs. Roberts at this time." The two lawyers said.  
  
"Okay. I will stop counseling Mr. and Mrs. Roberts."  
  
"Thank you sir. Have a good day." Mr. Hayes and Mrs. Washington said as they leave but Sgt. Micheals stays behind.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Well before my doctor's appointment I wasn't but I think now I maybe feeling alot better." Eric says.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just came from a doctor's appointment because since Monday I have been having chest pains and well I was having no problem before I started counseling Linda and her husband Josh. And everyone is getting pretty worried and I don't blame them." Eric says.  
  
"Eric, you did seem stressed the last few days and this wife/husband ordeal is pretty rough. I hope the stress goes away now since you are no longer counseling Mr. and Mrs. Roberts."  
  
"If there are any problems just give me a call." Eric says.  
  
"Oh will you be able to tell me what happens between Linda and Josh?"  
  
"If you want to know, sure." Eric says.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Sgt. Micheals says as he leaves.  
  
"I hope that is the end of my heart problems."  
  
A few hours later Eric leaves to go home.  
  
"Honey I'm home."  
  
"Hi Eric. How are you doing? and How was your doctor's appointment?" Annie asks.  
  
"Very well thank you. And the reason I've been having chest pains is because I've been stressed out lately. I have no heart problems, the doctor didn't see any problem with my heart and I just need to slow down like you said. You did call the doctor right?" Eric said then asked.  
  
"Yes, and I still love you."  
  
"I love you too." Eric says as they both kiss each other.  
  
Later that evening Mary had a date which Annie had approved but Eric wasn't around and later approved. That same night Eric was in Simon's room helping him with homework and Lucy came in for some help. 


	6. Being attacked

After Lucy and Simon were finished with their homework, they went downstairs to thank Eric for helping them which Eric tells them anytime. Later that night, after everyone gets to bed Eric gets a phone call at 4:30am.  
  
"Hello?" Eric says as he picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello Camden."  
  
"Who is this?" Eric asks.  
  
"You know who this is? You were counseling me and my wife because we want a divorce and you won't shut the hell up. You were also giving her ideas and I want you off the case!"  
  
"I'm not on the case anymore." Eric responds.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Eric asked.  
  
"As of tomorrow morning you and your family will no longer walk on this earth if you know what I mean."  
  
"How dare you." Eric says.  
  
The caller hangs up, Eric calls Sgt. Micheals who tells him to get Annie and the kids out of the house. Eric then wakes up Annie.  
  
"Annie. Annie wake up hon."  
  
"What? What is it." Annie asked sleeply.  
  
"Do you remember when I told you I was counseling a couple and it caused me so much stress?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Annie asked.  
  
"Well, I want you, the boys and girls to get out of here now."  
  
"What?" Annie asked again.  
  
"Annie, look the guy is going to get rid of me and I don't want you and the kids here."  
  
"Honey no. Have you called Sgt. Micheals?"  
  
"Yes and he wants you all out of the house he is coming. He wants me."  
  
After some hesitation Annie then leaves to get the girls and Simon. Minutes later Mary is carrying Ruthie who is still asleep, Lucy is carrying Sam, Eric has the van ready with Happy aboard and Simon is carrying David into the van.  
  
"No I don't want you to stay."  
  
"Annie go." Eric says.  
  
"Mom, I'll drive." Mary says.  
  
"Okay. I love you." Eric says.  
  
"I love you too." Annie says as they both kiss.  
  
Lucy and Simon look back as Eric runs inside. Everyone except the twins and Ruthie have tears in their eyes.  
  
"Mom, where are we going to go?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"How about the Hamilton's?" Mary suggested.  
  
"I don't think they would mind, we let them stay at our house." Simon says.  
  
Minutes later, the Camdens arrived at the Hamilton's door then they rang the doorbell.  
  
"Who is it?" Patricia's voice is heard.  
  
"Annie and the Camden clan."  
  
"Annie? Wha--Wha? What are you guys doing here?" Patricia asked as Morgan comes down.  
  
"What happened? Where is Eric?"  
  
"I'm sorry to barge in like this but Eric told us to get out because some guy called him threatened him--and." Annie says as she starts to cry.  
  
"Sit right here Annie. Just take it easy." Patricia says as Annie sits down.  
  
A few minutes later, Nigel and Keesha come downstairs and see the Camdens.  
  
"What's going on?" Keesha asks.  
  
"Is it okay if Ruthie sleep with Lynn since she is still asleep?" Annie asks.  
  
"Sure?" Patricia says as Mary takes Ruthie upstairs to Lynn's room then Mary and Morgan come back down.  
  
"I think Simon, and you two girls get to bed okay, you need some sleep." Annie suggested.  
  
"Mom, what about dad? I'm not going to school tomorrow." Simon says.  
  
"That's fine but we just have to wait."  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Mary asks.  
  
"5:00." Morgan replies.  
  
"I guess I should try to call your dad."  
  
Annie tries to call Eric but the phone is busy so she pages him but he doesn't call back. About 5 minutes later Annie asleep on the couch, Mary slept in Keesha's room on the floor, Lucy slept on another couch, the twins slept in their carriers on the living room table. An hour and a half goes by then the Hamiltons and the Camdens awaken. Ruthie comes down with a confused and scared face.  
  
"Mom, why are we here?" Ruthie asks as she sits next to her.  
  
"We are just here for the night and daddy had some business to take care of."  
  
"Mom, I really don't want to go to school." Mary says as Simon and Lucy agree with Mary.  
  
"Well, you are not going to school, none of you."  
  
The Camden and Hamilton children get ready. Keesha takes her siblings to school in the car while Annie waits for Eric to call. 


	7. Aftermath

Soon after the Camdens left Eric went to turn off all lights, got Simon's baseball bat then waited in the den, Sgt. Micheals hadn't gotten there yet then he heard glass crash. He went to see that it came from the kitchen then got surprised by the guy who knocks him down but he gets up very quickly then swings the bat at him but misses.  
  
"Police!" Sgt. Micheals yells out with his weapon drawn as he walks around the house.  
  
"GRRRR!" the intruder growls as he was knocked down by Eric.  
  
The intruder then punches and throws Eric out the kitchen window as Sgt. Micheals hears it and goes to the area. The guy pulls out a gun then puts it to Eric's head then shots rang out.  
  
"Eric?" Sgt. Micheals asked as he ran to him after he shot the guy and cops were just arriving saw what happened.  
  
"What?" Eric asked as he saw Micheals and a few officers get towards him then the officers take over the scene as Eric is talking to them.  
  
Eric totally forgot to turn on his pager as daybreak broke then was taken to the hospital to be looked at then Sgt. Micheals took him to the Hamiltons when Eric called their house from the hospital.  
  
"Oh Eric!" Annie yells as she sees him and so did the kids when they hugged him.  
  
"Hi. Oh, everything is going to be fine." Eric says as he hugs and kisses the kids and Annie.  
  
"Daddy, where did you get the bruises and cuts?"  
  
"Oh you see Ruthie, the cuts and bruises came from my business I had to take care of but it's nothing to worry about cause I took care of it." Eric says.  
  
"So can we go home?" Simon asked.  
  
"Not for a few days, the mess needs to be cleaned up and it will be awhile."  
  
"Oh. So are we going to have to stay at a hotel daddy?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"No! You guys can stay here." Patricia said.  
  
"Yeah, you let us stay at your house, let us do the same."  
  
"Okay. If you don't mind then we will stay." Annie says.  
  
After Eric got home he cleaned up the mess by sweeping the floor from the glass that was shattered, a friend of his who happened to replace windows came over to replace the windows at no cost.  
  
"Hey, Eric."  
  
"Hey Tom."  
  
"Before I take care of your windows, have you taken any picture of the before and after? Has your insurance company looked over the damage?"  
  
"Yea, here is Mr. Nicholson who is my insurance from All State insurance."  
  
"This is my friend who fixes windows, Tom Gwynn."  
  
"Hello Mr. Gwynn." Mr. Nicholson says.  
  
"Hello Mr. Nicholson." Tom replies.  
  
"Well Mr. Camden, I'm glad you and your family are alright. Here is a copy of my report and I will send you a letter or a bill for the damages. Good day." Mr. Nicholson said as he shook hands with Eric then left.  
  
"I'm not going to get money out of this I know I won't."  
  
"You're probably right, I'm going to get working on your windows now."  
  
An hour later the front windows that were shattered were replaced and Tom left when he was done, Eric then went back to the Hamilton house but Matt got there and they talked.  
  
"Matt?" Eric asks in confusion just as he was about to leave.  
  
"Dad, you're alright." Matt says as he hugs Eric hugs him.  
  
"I'm fine son, how did--."  
  
"Mom called me and was quite upset." Matt responds.  
  
At the Hamilton household, Annie is upset that her kids haven't gotten there yet then the doorbell rings.  
  
"Eric, I'm glad that you are alright." Patricia and Morgan tell Eric.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come by any time and I'll call you later okay Annie." Patricia says.  
  
"Okay." Annie says.  
  
Eric, Annie and the kids get home a few days later Eric sits in the living room couch and explains the whole thing with Annie sitting right next to him. Matt took Ruthie out to eat while Eric explains what went on then after Matt came home he went to his apartment since Eric had already explained to him what happened. A few months after the incident, Eric started to work too hard and the family could tell since he finished his sermon then he counseled with a woman in his office, then counsels two more people until he leaves for home. Eric kisses Annie as she tells him that Julie and Hank will have dinner tonight.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm not sure if I want company."  
  
"I'm just tired."  
  
"Honey you have been tired for the past two weeks what is wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just tired."  
  
"Why don't you just take a nap and I'll come up and get you when dinner's ready okay?"  
  
"Okay." Eric says as he goes upstairs to take a nap.  
  
An hour later, Julie and Hank come for dinner. 


	8. Hospitalization

"Hi Julie, Hi Hank."  
  
"Hi Annie." Julie and Hank reply as they walk to the kitchen.  
  
"So, where's my big brother?"  
  
"Taking a nap in my room."  
  
"Taking a nap?" Julie replies.  
  
Simon, Mary, Lucy and Ruthie come through the door from being at a friends' house and see Hank and Julie. They all greet them as Annie tells Mary to go wake up Eric then Julie asks where the twins are, Annie tells her they are upstairs and she can go see them. Annie also tells Julie that if the twins are not asleep she and Mary can bring them down. A few minutes later Mary, and Julie comes down with the twins, tells Annie that Eric would be right down.  
  
After dinner......  
  
Eric was sitting on the couch with David sitting between his legs watching TV, Hank and Simon were playing with Sam. Mary, Lucy and Ruthie were doing homework, while Annie and Julie were doing the dishes.  
  
"Eric, can you give Sam and David a bath?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Eric went to his bathroom upstairs to start the water to warm, he took off David's clothes, took him into the bathroom to plug the bathtub. As Eric started to put David in, Eric got dizzy and fainted. David hit his head on the bottom of the bathtub and screamed in pain. Annie & Julie ran upstairs, Mary, Lucy, Simon with Sam in arm, Hank, and Ruthie ran to Eric's room to find Eric laying on the bathtub floor and David crying as the warm water rushed close to his ear since Eric had plugged the tub.  
  
"Mary, call 911 now!!" Hank tells her as he turns off the water and unplugs the tub.  
  
"Get the towel ready so I can cover him up." Hank tells Lucy.  
  
Hank then wraps the towel around David as Annie puts a diaper on him then she holds him. Hank then goes to the bathtub to kneel next to Eric to check for his pulse and breathing. Eric was breathing and he has a pulse.  
  
"Hank."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The dispatcher says the ambulance is on the way."  
  
"Okay, Give me the phone, please."  
  
"Okay here."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, this is the dispatcher, please tell me what the conditions of the injured are."  
  
"We have one year old boy who may have sustained a head injury and a 42-45 year old male who is unconscious in the tub."  
  
"There should be a fire truck about to arrive with paramedics on board."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Simon and Ruthie?"  
  
"Yeah." Simon and Ruthie answer.  
  
"Go downstairs and wait until the paramedics come to the door then bring them in here."  
  
"Okay." Simon says as he and Ruthie went downstairs.  
  
"Lucy."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Take Happy for a walk, she is behind you with a leash in her mouth."  
  
"Okay." Lucy says after she sees Happy with the leash in her mouth.  
  
Mary with Sam in her arm, Annie, Lucy and Julie snicker at what Hank told Lucy to do, Hank snickered a little as well. Hank then walked out of the bathroom to see if David was awake, which he was and told Annie to try to keep him awake. A few minutes later Matt and Shana arrived home then ran to Annie's room, Lucy had already taken Happy out and was back in Annie's room.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi, wha--, how did---?" Annie asks in shock.  
  
"I called him." Lucy says.  
  
"And I'm glad she did." Matt says.  
  
A few minutes later the paramedics and the ambulance personnel came in to take David and Eric to the hospital.  
  
"Hello, I'm paramedic Roy DeSoto and this is my partner Joe Early."  
  
"Hi." Paramedic Early says.  
  
"Hi." Annie and Julie reply.  
  
"What happened?" Roy asks.  
  
"My husband was giving him a bath then I heard a thud and David screaming."  
  
"You didn't see what happened." Joe says.  
  
"No, only Eric and he is in the tub."  
  
"Don't worry about your husband, our fellow paramedics will help him as well as we will help David." 


	9. Coming home

Annie told the Paramedic who was treating Eric that he had been tired recently and was stressed out a few months ago but was better after that incident. But recently seemed tired again after the incident where a man trying to get revenge on him but this is the first time he has fainted. Within a few minutes Eric and David were transported to the GlenOak hospital. Hank and Annie went in the ambulance as Julie takes her car to the hospital with Mary as Matt, Shana, Lucy, Ruthie, Sam and Simon get in the Volkswagen to the hospital as well. Annie was in the waiting room when Julie and the rest of the Camden clan, a few minutes later Hank came into the waiting room telling Annie that David suffered a bruise to the head but should be fine. He also told her that the doctors want to keep him for observation for a few days, Hank also told her that Eric is having tests run on him and is in a slight coma. A few days later David was allowed to come home but Eric was still in a slight coma, Hank visited David a few times to make sure that David is okay. Annie visited Eric when the kids were in school.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"I hope you can hear me, David will be fine but you still need tests to be run and I want you home. The doctor says they have no idea why you just collapsed but they want to know why, I love you and I'll be back in a bit." Annie tells him.  
  
Annie then leaves for home since Matt was watching the twins and he had a class to go to. The kids visit Eric in the hospital two by two and tell him that they love him and want him to come home because they miss him.  
  
******Eric's subconscious about the Camdens******  
  
"Annie, what do you want me to make for dinner?" Jeff asks.  
  
"How about hamburger helper lasagna."  
  
"Okay." Jeff says.  
  
"Do you want to eat while watching Simon pitch for a no hitter?"  
  
"You bet." Jeff responds.  
  
Dinner was made, Annie and Jeff watch Simon Camden pitch a no hitter into the 9th inning.  
  
"You know I wish Eric were here, I really miss him."  
  
"I know." Jeff says as he kisses her on the head then watches the game.  
  
"I think he would be proud of Matt being a doctor, Mary becoming a counselor, Lucy  
  
being a minister, Simon a baseball pitcher, Ruthie a nurse, and the twins going to Harvard."  
  
"You know, he would be proud."  
  
A few minutes later....  
  
"Yesss! He did it!! Alright Simon!!!" Annie and Jeff jump for joy as Simon has thrown a no hitter.  
  
"I want to go to Eric's grave and tell him that Simon has just thrown a no- hitter."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They both come back to Jeff's house an hour later. Annie then calls Simon to congratulate him on his no-hitter in San Diego playing for the Padres and told Annie that he was thinking of Eric after he threw the no hitter. During Christmas time, Matt, Mary, Lucy, Ruthie, Simon, Dave and Sam came over for Christmas. They all think and talk about Eric and realize that he was a big part of their lives and they didn't really know it until he was finally gone.  
  
"Eric, Eric." A voice is heard.  
  
"I think he's finally waking up." Mary says.  
  
"Dad, Dad." Simon and Lucy says.  
  
Eric then wakes up and sees Annie, Matt, Mary, Shana, Lucy, Sam, Simon, Ruthie and David.  
  
"Give me David." Eric says.  
  
"Hey you, how are you doing son." Eric says to David.  
  
"I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean to let you go." Eric tells him as he hugs him and kisses him on the head.  
  
The doctors tell Eric that he may have been working too much with little or no sleep and that is why he fainted and was tired. Eric agrees with the doctor and tells Annie he hadn't really slept at all.  
  
Eric then goes home and goes back to work. Julie and Hank came over to see him after he got home.  
  
"Hi, Eric."  
  
"Hi, Julie, Hank." Eric replies as he shakes Hank's hand and hugs Julie.  
  
"Did you really tell Lucy to take Happy out for a walk."  
  
"Yep." Hank responds.  
  
"Thanks for what you did for David and me."  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." Hank says.  
  
"Annie told me about David's injuries, could they have been really serious then a bruise?"  
  
"Ya, it could have but I and everyone else got here as soon as possible and it made all the difference." Hank says.  
  
Later that evening, after Hank & Julie left, the kids were talking to Eric in his room.  
  
"Dad, I'm glad you are okay." Lucy says.  
  
"Yeah, you and David really scared us." Mary adds  
  
"I'm glad you guys helped out your mom, and Hank out when this happened." Eric says.  
  
They all went to bed, Annie kissed Eric, told him that she was glad that he was home and loves him. He told her the same thing then they fell asleep.  
  
We then fade out.....  
  
A/N: I've decided to have misunderstandings as another story and it will be rated R. R rating due to mention of murder, jealousy. Read summary for more info on Misunderstandings..  
  
Just click on my username just to save you time. 


End file.
